


Love Sucks

by peachbbh



Series: My Social Media AUs [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Chapters for social Media AU; Love Sucks! Based on Midnight Secretary manga!





	1. Unbelievable

One month and two full days. Yixing has worked at Byun Corp under Byun Baekhyun for one month and two days. He has broken the record of assistants to only last a month. Yixing was proud of himself. Baekhyun wasn't an easy person to work with. Nothing was ever good enough for him. It pissed Yixing off because he worked hard. He stayed later and completed all his assignments but Baekhyun always found something wrong. The other day, Baekhyun made him take his cat to the vet for a check up and then he had a grooming appointment. Baekhyun screamed at Yixing because the fur wasn't cut right. Yixing didn't cut it! It's so frustrating how Baekhyun treats him. But Yixing didn't want to give Baekhyun him the power. Yixing was very good at is work. Everyone noticed. Since he started working the organization for Baekhyun's branch went up. They even increased in clients because Yixing set up an easier system for the workers to follow. Yixing looked up from his computer. The guy from earlier was leaving. He stumbled. He was pale and weak.

"Call my driver," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded and pressed 8 on the desk phone. Kyungsoo picked up. He sounded like he was sleeping. In 5 mins, he was upstairs and taking the guy out the building. Yixing looked back at the office. What was going on? Baekhyun came out and dropped files down.

"Handle that. You'll be here late." He said leaving. Yixing started chipping away at the paperwork. He made sure to text him mom about him staying late again. Yixing couldn't stop staring at the door. It was too weird. What was Baekhyun doing to his dates? He decided to text Chanyeol. He put his phone down. Yixing really couldn't just stand by and watch Baekhyun ruin this company. After knowing the Byuns for a month, Baekhyun did not like his father or his brother. Yixing didn't understand why. They were such sweet guys. Every family has their secrets so Yixing never pried. There were rumors that Mr.Byun favored his oldest son. Yixing hasn't met their mother but maybe Baekhyun was close to her instead. As soon as the clock hit midnight, Yixing slipped into the office. He started to look around. He went through his drawers on his desk. Yixing started digging through the trash. That's when Yixing heard the door click. His eyes grew wide. A woman's laugh filled the room. Yixing looked up from his position. It was only 1. Baekhyun came back early. Yixing hid near the couches as Baekhyun took the petite lady to his desk. She hopped on top and he started kissing her roughly. Yixing clasped his hands together and prayed that he wouldn't get fired.

"Give me more, baby." The girl moaned. Drugs! Yixing thought. He poked his head up when the girl became silent. Maybe Baekhyun was giving her drugs. This is the perfect chance for him to catch him in the act. But the scene in front of him had Yixing frozen in his crouched positions. Baekhyun's golden piercing eyes were staring straight at him. Baekhyun removed his mouth from her neck. Blood was falling down slowly from the corners of his mouth.  Two sharp canines were hanging out of his gums. Baekhyun licked across them and they disappeared. Yixing's mind didn't register the teeth. The girl wasn't moving on his desk. In his mind, Baekhyun just killed her. Yixing took off running to the door. He opened it but it was slammed closed.

"Peeping tom," Baekhyun whispered in his ear. Yixing was shaking.

"I'm not tom. I wasn't peeping." Yixing said. Baekhyun took a step back. 

"You saw what happened so now what will you do?" Baekhyun asked crossing his arms. Yixing turned around. He looked at her body and back to Baekhyun. The blood that was on his face was gone.

"Nothing! I will not do anything. I don't want to die! I don't want you to drink my blood." Yixing screamed. Baekhyun started laughing. Yixing's face turned into a frown. How was this funny?

"Die? Come here." Baekhyun said dragging him to the woman on the desk. He placed Yixing's hand on her exposed breasts. Yixing cringed. Her heart was beating.

"Unlike you humans, we're not savages. There is no need for us to kill. All it takes is a little bit of blood for us to survive. We can't live on human food." Baekhyun explained. Yixing nodded and backed away. Baekhyun was a lunatic. He must be a weird cult that drinks blood. Baekhyun grabbed Yixing's arm and pulled him closer.

"Are you afraid of me? You think I would drink your disgusting blood? Don't make me laugh. It doesn't hurt for them. During the moment of ecstasy, a human's blood becomes intoxicating. It tastes better than the finest wine. When I sink my teeth into them, they experience great pleasure." Baekhyun explained. He let go and took a seat in his chair. He pulled the woman into his lap and sunk his teeth deep into her neck. Yixing's eyes once again grew larger than before. He could feel his dinner turning in his stomach but for some reason, he couldn't look away from the golden eyes. His heart was pounding and his hands were sweating but his feet were glued to the floor. It was like he was in a trance. Baekhyun pulled away and licked his lips. Yixing swallowed. This shouldn't be turning him on. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"This is great. It makes my life easier now that you know my secret. You can keep your job." Baekhyun said putting the girl back on the desk. He stood up.

"No. You just want to enslave me or something! Spy on me!" Yixing said taking a step away. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Don't bore me. We vampires rule this world. I don't need to keep a look out on you."

"I'm not going to work here-"

"Then I'll have your mom-"

"Okay. Leave my mom out of it. Why do I have to stay?"

"You're amazing at your job. I'd be a fool to fire you. Not when I can bend you to my will." Baekhyun explained. He put his blazer back on and started whispering to the girl on his desk.

"And don't worry. I won't ever drink your blood. I only drink from people satisfied with life. Rich young and good looking." Baekhyun said winking. The girl sat up smiling. Yixing nodded as they walked out together. That night Yixing tossed and turned. Vampires? He created a page so he could rant. And when he was done ranting, he closed his eyes. All he could see were those golden eyes, white fangs with tips of crimson falling down them. Yixing sat up in bed. He looked down at his morning situation. He relieved himself in the shower and climbed back in bed until his clock went off. It was time for work again but Yixing called out for a few days. when he returned to work., Baekhyun ignored him. Yixing opened his small notebook. Baekhyun came out of his office. He leaned on the door. An older man was screaming at him about being fired.

"I have a wife and kids! I've been working here for 7 years before you took over! You monster! How can you wear such a smirk! Are you even human? Where is your compassion?" The janitor yelled. Security dragged him out. Baekhyun motioned for Yixing to come to his office. Yixing took a deep breath. He grabbed something out of his drawer and went to the office. This was his first time being around Baekhyun since he found out. Baekhyun was sitting on his desk. He was smiling. How could someone so cute be so scary at the same time? Baekhyun's soft black hair was brushed down. His cheeks gleaming. Yixing swallowed. It must be some weird vampire spell. yixing thought. Baekhyun held up the small notebook that was on Yixing's desk.

"How did you?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun started flipping through it. Yixing quickly rushed over.

"Doing vampire research," Baekhyun said laughing. Even his laugh was cute. No! Focus. Yixing threw the water on Baekhyun. Baekhyun screamed and dropped the book. It worked. Yixing grabbed his book. Baekhyun grabbed him and pushed his face down on the desk. He ripped the cross necklace from Yixing's neck. His cool breath was on Yixing's neck.

"Holy water and a touch of garlic. I like the way you think, Yixing." Baekhyun whispered. Yixing's stomach flutter at the sound of his name coming off of Baekhyun's tongue. He could feel Baekhyun pushing into from behind. Yixing closed his eyes. It was not the right moment to get hard. Baekhyun let go of him. Yixing turned around. He was embarrassed. One his dick was hard, and two the water did nothing. Baekhyun's eyes drifted down. He smiled. Yixing covered himself. Baekhyun sat on his couch and crossed his leg. He tossed his silky black hair back and laughed.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked. Yixing shook his head. He was too embarrassed to look at Baekhyun.

"No, I wanted to know your weaknesses to protect you from them," Yixing whispered. Baekhyun chuckled.

"Do what you wish. Your kind are kind of stupid. They call us immortals, living dead, and forever young. Morons." Baekhyun said. Yixing pouted. He spent the last few days watching Vampire Diaries. Baekhyun dismissed him. Soon it was Yixing's job to book his meals. He started to learn more about his handsome boss. Baekhyun could go out in the sun not for long periods or at mid-day. He can eat human food but it does nothing for him. He needs to drink twice a week. Yixing stared at his computer screen. Baekhyun walked out with a cute guy. Yixing smiled and handed the gift over. it was a silver cross bracelet. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and handed it over. So silver does nothing to him either. And Baekhyun had a reflection. Did everything about vampires get made up? Nothing worked! the man blushed after putting it on.

"Thank you, Baekhyun." He said. Baekhyun was staring at Yixing.

"Is everything okay?" The man asked. Baekhyun smiled and nodded.

"Let me walk you to your car. There are lunatics out here. One might pop out and drive a stake through my heart." Baekhyun said leaving Yixing. Yixing sighed. He was glad he didn't bring the stake to work. Minseok made his way over. Yixing sat up and grinned.

"Getting used to my little brother?" He asked sitting on Yixing's desk. 

"He has his days," Yixing said. Yixing wondered if Minseok was a vampire too. Why was he so much nicer?

"My brother can be stubborn. He wasn't always like that. I think you can help bring back my little brother." Minseok said.

"Bring him back?"

"I mean the old Baekhyun. The nice one. You just have a certain charm about you." Minseok said. Yixing blushed. Minseok left to wait for Baekhyun. Yixing started working as the brothers met in the office. He could hear shouting. Baekhyun had no respect for Minseok. It pissed Yixing off. Minseok stormed out of the office. Baekhyun leaned against the door. Yixing watched Minseok leave.

"You like him don't you?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing turned back to him.

"Don't aim too high," Baekhyun said laughing. Yixing rolled his eyes. It was lunchtime so Yixing started eating a salad when Baekhyun joined him. He sat down staring at Yixing.

"Do you want some?" Yixing asked holding the fork to his mouth. Baekhyun pouted and moved away.

"I don't like cucumbers," He said. Yixing picked it out. No wonder Baekhyun never touched the salad the chef sent up. Baekhyun took a bite of Yixing's salad. Yixing watched him chew.

"My mom made it," Yixing said proudly. Baekhyun nodded.

"Not bad," Baekhyun replied. From that day forward, Yixing made sure to pack a salad without cucumbers. He switched it with Baekhyun's usual lunch. Somewhere between the lines, Baekhyun started having lunch with him. Yixing thought Baekhyun was warming up to him but of course, he would snap back into that superior mindset. One night Yixing was working late, Kyungsoo came into the office with Baekhyun. He was falling all over. His skin was a ghostly pale. Kyungsoo took him into his main office. Yixing rushed after them. Baekhyun was bleeding. It had looked like he had been shot with something. Kyungsoo was rushing around to find things to clean the wound. Yixing kneeled down but Baekhyun pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" Baekhyun shouted.

"What happened? I thought he was having dinner with Mr.Kim?" Yixing said wiping the sweat from his forehead. Baekhyun smacked his hand away. He sat up. Drool was falling out of his mouth.

"I am begging you to stay away from me! Right now I'm not in a good state. The way I am right now I cannot be picky about what I eat," He said baring his fangs for Yixing to see. Yixing nodded and sat back as Kyungsoo started working. Once he cleaned the wound, Baekhyun was down. His breathing was shallow. Yixing was starting to worry. He looked at Kyungsoo. Was Kyungsoo a vampire too or an innocent person Baekhyun forced to keep by his side.

"Should we call a meal?" Yixing asked. Kyungsoo shook. Baekhyun ate today but he was wounded now.

"It's my job as your personal assistant," Yixing said taking his tie off. He unbuttoned his shirt. Baekhyun sat up again.

"Don't say anything you don't mean," Baekhyun said. His voice was dripping with pain.

"You can-You can drink from me. If it will help you." Yixing said. Baekhyun slid down to the floor. He pulled Yixing close to him. Yixing's heart was beating loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear it. Baekhyun showed his fangs before sinking them deep into Yixing's smooth neck. The pain shot through Yixing's body but was soon replaced with pleasure. Baekhyun held Yixing in place by his hair. Baekhyun stared at his reflection in the glass window. His golden eyes turned red and then back to its normal state. Yixing felt like his body was floating on cloud nine. He couldn't explain how good this sensation was felt. It was so intimate. Baekhyun was taking from. God, Baekhyun could take it all from him. Yixing could feel himself growing tired. It was also turning him on. He wanted Baekhyun to touch him like he touched his meals. Baekhyun pulled away with a loud pop. He licked his lips.

"If that wasn't enough Mr.Byun-"

"No, If I drank until I was full you might not wake up feeling well tomorrow. Kyungsoo call Irene and Sehun." Baekhyun said standing. Yixing sat on the floor. He felt used. Baekhyun started fixing his clothes.

"You're quite tasty and very sensitive," Baekhyun said. Yixing smiled. He finally got up to fix himself.

"Very attractive," Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo grabbed his arm. His eyes flashed red. Yixing's smile fell down.

"If that's all I will excuse myself. Sorry for the inconvenience you faced today. I will make sure that you never have to taste me again." Yixing said leaving. He grabbed his things and rushed home. After a cold shower, Yixing checked his neck in the mirror. There were no markings. He laid down in bed and traced his finger over his neck where his boss took from him. He knew that Baekhyun would never do it again so he wanted to let the memory linger for a bit. Yixing had so many questions for Kyungsoo. He quickly pulled out his phone. Never in a million years would he believe in this type of stuff. It had him rethinking about everything and one he knew. You never really know the secrets that hide in plain sight.


	2. Baekhyun's Personal Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

ng followed Kyunsoo to the top floor condo. Kyungsoo let him in. The condo was beautiful. He started looking around while Kyungsoo made himself comfortable on the couch. Yixing put the files on the table and took a seat. Baekhyun finally joined them. His hair was wet which meant he just showered. Kyungsoo started drifting to sleep.

"Kyungsoo you can go home," Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"He looks quite sleepy. I don't think he should drive."

"I live downstairs," Kyungsoo said. Yixing started working on the files while they talked. When Baekhyun came back, he joined in. They sat there for two hours going over work. Yixing stretched and laid out on the floor.

"Do you need water or something?" Baekhyn asked. Yixing nodded. He sat up and got on the couch. Baekhyun was on the phone when he came back. He handed the glass to Yixing and took a seat. Yixing took a sip. Baekhyun hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes.

"Sleepy?" Yixing asked putting his cup down but he missed the table and the water spilled all over the wood floor. Yixing rushed to find a towel. He ran back and started to clean up. Baekhyun snatched his hand.

"Careless," Baekhyun said holding Yixing's bleeding finger up. Yixing watched him lick it clean. He sucked on it. Baekhyun pulled his finger out. Yixing finally looked back at Baekhyun. His eyes were golden again. Baekhyun finished cleaning up the glass and water. Yixing sat on the couch waiting for Baekhyun to return. He looked down at his finger. There wasn't a cut or blood. Baekhyun returned with more water. This time he sat down closer to Yixing. 

"Do you watch vampire movies?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun started laughing. His laugh was so cute. Yixing smiled.

"I have. I enjoyed the Vampire Diaries series," Baekhyun said.

"Me too!" Yixing said excitedly. 

"You're like a teenage girl. Did you fantasize about being with a vampire?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing shook his head and turned away.

"Let me rephrase that. Have you fantasized about being with me?" Baekhyun asked turning Yixing's face back to him. Yixing licked his lip. Baekhyun pulled his face closer. Yixing closed his eyes as Baekhyun's soft lips touched his. Baekhyun could heart the way Yixing's heart beat picked up. He pushed him back on the sofa and started to devour his mouth. Yixing's hand lay lazily on his shoulders. Their tongues intertwined in Yixing's mouth. Yixing heard Baekhyun growl. Baekhyun pulled back. He hovered over Yixing. With his eyes, he asked permission to feast. Yixing simple nodded and bared his neck for Baekhyun. As soon as the two sharp teeth penetrated Yixing's milky neck he hissed. Yixing's hands squeezed Baekhyun's broad shoulder tightly. It didn't take long for the pain to disappear and for the pleasure to start. Baekhyun placed a knee between Yixing's leg and pushed them apart to make room for himself. Baekhyun held Yixing's hand down to the couch. Yixing squeezed Baekhyuns hand. Baekhyun removed his mouth from Yixing's neck. Yixing stared at Baekhyun before the other leaned down and kissed him. The taste of iron filled Yixing's mouth but his thoughts were too clouded with Baekhyun making his body and mind lose touch with reality. Baekhyun went back to feeding on him. Yixing wanted more. He wanted Baekhyun to take him right there on the couch. Baekhyun released his hand. Yixing fumbled with Baekhyun's sweatpants. But suddenly another feeling hit Yixing's senses. Fear. He froze. His mind was starting to grip back to reality. Baekhyun turned his head. Too much. He was taking too much. Yixing was going in and out of consciousness. A wave of dread hit Yixing hard. His body shook. Baekhyun pulled away. he licked his lips and turned to the door. There was a knock. Yixing's eyes were closed. His body still shaking. Baekhyun licked his mouth clean and put his fangs away. He bent down and kissed Yixing's forehead. Yixing stopped moving. Baekhyun went to get the door. He opened it to his cousin, Junmyeon. Baekhyun let him in.

"So you were feeding," Junmyeon said smiling. Baekhyun closed the door. Yixing started to sit up. Junmyeon walked over to introduce himself.

"I'm Junmeyon. Baekhyun's older cuter cousin." He said shaking Yixing's hand. Yixing smiled. He felt so uneasy. The man's presence was suffocating. Was he a vampire? Yixing stumbled. He couldn't breathe. Baekhyun smacked Junmyeon's arm. He smirked. Yixing sucked in oxygen. He rushed to the bathroom.

"He's a basic human yet you feed on him? What is that about?" Junmyeon said sitting down.

"Whatever you're doing stop it. You're scaring him," Baekhyun said. Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever I was expecting him to be here. You don't bring meals home. That could be dangerous."

"He's my worker. We were working and he offered. I skipped a meal today. Explain why you're here."

"I found the guy who hurt you. Of course, I killed him already."

"I wanted to ask him questions,"

"I took care of it for you. Here's name of the organization he was in" Junmyeon said handing over a piece of paper. Baekhyun looked down at the name Phoneix. He's never heard of it. Yixing returned.

"You should get going. Have Kyungsoo drive you home,"

"The bus is still running," Yixing said grabbing his things. Junmyeon smirked.

"I think it would be best if you took my dear cousin's advice. You're in a whole new world now. No telling what awaits in the dark," Junmyeon said winking. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun watched him leave the apartment. Yixing didn't want to wake up Kyungsoo. He seemed tired. He decided to take the bus. There were a few people on the bus. Yixing stared at them. Any of them could be a creature of the night. An old man turned around, he got up and made his way to Yixing. Yixing held on tightly to his pocket knife. The old man sat down in front of him. He just stared at Yixing until it was time for him to get off. Yixing ran home. The next few days went by in a blur. Chanyeol agreed to be his fake boyfriend and they really impressed his friends. But Baekhyun seemed pissed off. Yixing closed the office door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun motioned for him to come over. Yixing stood in front of the desk.

"I mean in front of me. I'm hungry," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded. He went to lock the door and unbutton his shirt. He returned to Baekhyun. Baekhyun stood up and turned his head to the side.

"That's not your boyfriend, is it?" He asked before digging in roughly to Yixing's neck. Yixing grabbed his arm. It was painful. Not like the other two times.

"Hurts," Yixing whispered. There was a knock at the door. Baekhyun let go.

"Go home. I don't want to see your face right now." Baekhyun said sitting down. Yixing nodded and rushed out. Minseok followed him to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Yixing nodded. Minseok removed Yixing's hand. There weren't teeth marks but the blood was there.

"You're letting him feed on you? Yixing my brother is not someone you want to fall for,"

"It's not like that. I just wanted to help him. It's my job," Yixing said wiping his neck.

"There's an opening in my company. It's yours if you want it," Minseok explained. Yixing thanked him but left soon after. He enjoyed working for Baekhyun. I mean sometimes he would say rude comments but Yixing learned to throw them back. Baekhyun even laughed a few times. He only let Baekhyun drink from him because it was part of his job. Keep his boss alive. As the weeks blended together, Junmyeon became present in Yixing's life a lot. He was always at the office. Yixing didn't like it at all. Something about that guy was weird. Baekhyun started drinking Yixing's blood more often. He said the other's couldn't fulfill his hunger. Somewhere between the lines, Yixing's feelings started to get in the mix. Yixing sat at his desk typing away. A meal left Baekhyun's office smiling and kissing on him. Baekhyun walked her out and returned. He asked Yixing to come to feed him. Yixing sat down on Baekhyun's lap and let him feed until he was full. After he was done, Yixing asked to go home. Baekhyun let him. He could sense that he was out of it. Mrs. Zhang was shocked to see Baekhyun at her door. She let him in and directed him upstairs to Yixing's room. Yixing was sitting on his bed working. Baekhyun closed the door.

"I thought you were sick?"

"I don't like when you feed off of me,"

"That's not what your body says," Baekhyun said.

"I meant after you feed on the others. I'm not just a backup meal. I'm a person with feelings,"

"You're being too emotional. It's just eating. It doesn't mean anything but that. I'll stop feeding on you." Baekhyun said walking back to the door. And just like that Baekhyun stopped. He stopped talking to Yixing. He stopped having lunch with him. Soon they went back to their first encounter. Just a boss and his assistant. One day, Kai invited Yixing out for lunch. he accepted since Baekhyun had a meeting at his father's company. Yixing was surprised they had so much in common. He was even more surprised when Baekhyun called him into the office.

"He's been out all day," Kyungsoo explained. Yixing nodded. He sat down on the couch with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo left the room. Junmyeon was spinning in Yixing's chair.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"Why are you here?"

"I have intel on the Phoneix people. I wanted to share with Baekhyun."

"Well, you can call him up."

"That's boring. Plus I wanted to see his cute little human. I frighten him. As I should," Junmyeon said smiling. Yixing came out of the room with Baekhyun behind him. Yixing was smiling as he took a seat right on Junmyeon's lap. Baekhyun clenched his jaw.

"Yixing get up!" He shouted. Yixing jumped up frightened. They just made up so why did he yell? Junmeyon leaned on the desk smiling. He kissed Yixing's face.

"Come on Yixing. I will drive you home." Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol was waiting for him. Yixing told him everything. Obviously leaving out the vampire part. 

"So you guys are in a weird stage but Baekhyun likes you. He's in denial. He has a big ego from the sounds of it." Chanyeol said stuffing his mouth with popcorn. Yixing sipped his soda. That was true. Baekhyun's pride in the vampire society was far too big. That's why Yixing knew he had no chance with Baekhyun. But he didn't mind it. He enjoyed the relationship they had now. Yixing didn't blame Baekhyun for his behavior. All vampires looked down on humans. To them, humans were just food. The vampire population started decreasing over the last 35 years. Most creatures started working together to wipe them out. Mrs.Byun turned her back on the vampire society. Her husband was human and so was her first born. When Baekhyun was born she took him and ran away from the society. She didn't want Baekhyun to be stuck there. Because of the population decrease, mothers and vampire children had to remain in the society. Once Baekhyun was old enough, he turned his back on his mother and accepted the society. Yixing stared at the ceiling. Baekhyun's life was so complicated. He smiled if he could make it somehow easier he was willing. After all, he was Baekhyun's personal assistant. 


	3. L.O.V.E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

Yixing sat in the living room watching Weekly Idol with his mother. His phone started to ring. He looked at the caller I.D. It was Baekhyun.

"Hello,"

"Come outside," Baekhyun said hanging up. Yixing got up and left the house. Baekhyun was leaning on his black Bently. Yixing made his way over. He stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"How are you feeling?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing nodded.

"I'm feeling better. How was work today?"

"It was fine. I told you things wouldn't stop." Baekhyun said. Yixing didn't really know what to say. He looked up at the full moon.

"Did you need blood?" He asked. Baekhyun sighed.

"You offer yourself up so freely. I can't understand why you want to leave me. You liked when I drank from you. You loved your job. So why are you throwing it all away?" Baekhyun said turning Yixing's face to face him. Yixing's mouth moved to speak but nothing came out. Baekhyun sighed. He pulled Yixing into a hug and soon they started kissing. A rush of feelings was mixed in the sloppy kiss. Baekhyun pulled away to bite his neck. Yixing pushed him away.

"I can't-" He said.

"Huh?"

"I can't do this. Baekhyun I told you I'm a person with real feelings. Feelings for you. I can't let you continue to treat me like this because I love you. And I know that you will never feel the same. So, I'm sorry I can't give you blood anymore. I'm sorry for getting my emotions mixed up with this job but I am human after all." Yixing explained.

"You were a good assistant and your blood was good but do you really think I will keep chasing you? Don't think too highly of yourself. I can replace you with any human. you don't work for me anymore so I have no use for you," Baekhyun said walking away. Yixing watched his black car disappear into the night. The hairs on the back of Yixing's neck rose. He turned around looking for the presence that was smoldering him. When he didn't see anything he started walking back to his house. That's when he saw a dog. Its fur was jet black. There was a cut across his back. It looked pretty deep. It growled at Yixing. Yixing took a step back. 

"Hey. Are you lost?" He asked. He bent down. The dog showed its teeth.

"What are you doing here? You don't have a tag," Yixing asked. The dog limped over until finally, it collapsed. Yixing looked around.  The dog was heavier than he thought. Yixing brought it into his house. He quietly went upstairs. His mother had already gone to her room for the night. Yixing rushed back downstairs to get things to clean the wound. When he came back upstairs, the dog was up and growling.

"No no. Hey shh. It's okay. I'm going to help you," Yixing said pointing to the wound. He scratched his head. There was no way a dog could understand him. the dog got quiet and laid down. Yixing sat down next to it and started working. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood up.

"Someone cut you,"Yixing said sewing the last stitch.

"I can take you to the vet or something but for now this will do," Yixing said. He washed up and climbed in bed. The dog stared at him. Before Yixing fell asleep, he could've sworn he saw big yellow eyes. When he woke up, he was cuddled with the dog. The wound was healed. The dog was up and licking him. Yixing chuckled.

"Hey, Where did your booboo go?" Yixing asked. The dog turned its head. Yixing scratched its head. He always wanted a dog. Reality came crashing back down. Last night with Baekhyun was hurting him, even more, this morning. Yixing thought if he shared his feelings with Baekhyun then maybe he would show some kind of concern back. But he was nothing to Baekhyun. Baekhyun threw him away like nothing. It was all one-sided. Why did he have to fall in love with someone-a vampire that could never love him back? The dog pushed his face. Yixing wiped the tears and smiled.

"I'm okay," Yixing said smiling. He grabbed his phone and texted Chanyeol about what happened last night. Chanyeol came over as he was walking the dog. Chanyeol bent down.

"Jongin?" He asked. The dog nodded.

"What did you call him?" Yixing asked.

"Nothing," Chanyeol said standing. He pushed Jongin's head.

"Want to help me hang flyers?" He asked.

"There's no need," Chanyeol said.

"What? Why?" Yixing asked petting the dog.

"He's fine with you," Chanyeol said. Yixing shrugged. They started walking around. Yixing went into detail about Baekhyun's behavior. As promised Chanyeol took him on a fake date. Yixing tried to keep his mind off of Baekhyun but it was hard. Even working under Mr.Wu now it seemed as if Baekhyun had consumed his thoughts. Maybe Yixing really did need this break away from Baekhyun. As weeks went on, Yixing got the hang of business at Wu's company. Kris, his boss was very fond of Yixing. Chanyeol ended up keeping Jet. Yixing couldn't keep hiding such a big dog from his mom. Yixing went out to visit Jet every day. Some nights he even snuck him back home. They cuddled in bed together until the morning. Kris tapped Yixing's shoulder. Yixing smiled.

"Sorry, I zoned out," Yixing said making his way into the yard. The companies got together every year for a celebration brunchYixinggn thought Baekhyun wouldn't be there. He was shocked to see Baekhyun. His hair was red now. He looked stunning. Kris pulled him to greet others. Yixing stopped looking at Baekhyun. He didn't seem like the type to dye his hair. The red was so fitting. Baekhyun stayed in the shade. Yixing couldn't take his eyes off of him. Was he okay? It was mid-day. Being in the sun so long can't be good. It's been a little over a month since Yixing left his side. Was he okay? 

"Your ex-boss. Let's say hello." Kris said pulling him over. Baekhyun glared at them. A small woman smiled. She must be Yixing's replacement. She excused herself to get drinks for them. Kris and Baekhyun started talking although Baekhyun's tone was very dismissive. Kris excused himself.

"Are you okay?"

"You don't work for me so it doesn't matter," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded.

"Sorry. You're right." Baekhyun stood up. He was face to face with Yixing but Yixing felt small. His aura was strong.

"Stop appearing in front of me," Baekhyun said walking away. Kris returned with a drink but Yixing declined. He decided to go to the bathroom. Baekhyun followed him.

"What?"

"Enjoying your time with him?"

"It's none of your business," Yixing replied. He rolled his eyes and left the bathroom. Yixing couldn't stand to be there anymore. He decided to leave. Kris asked if he wanted a ride home but Yixing declined again. He needed to be away from this all. The assistant that was with Baekhyun was outside with him now. She held the umbrella up. Yixing chuckled. Yixing wasn't paying attention and misstepped. He fell off the curb and into the street. He started laughing. He must look like an idiot. he wiped his palms to stand up. A horn started honking. Yixing finally looked up at the car speeding to him. Baekhyun yanked his arm and pulled him out of harm's way. They fell to the floor. The car crashed hitting a pole. The man at the wheel fainted suddenly and lost control of the car. Baekhyun was breathing heavy.

"This is why I asked you to not appear in front of me. You are trouble," He said sitting up. Baekhyun looked around. Junmyeon was across the street waving. He felt weak. Yixing sat up dazed. He quickly covered Baekhyun's head. The sun was way too much. Baekhyun has been outside all day. Kyungsoo pulled up to the curb. Yixing stood up as the other guest came out to watch the scene. Kyungsoo helped put Baekhyun in the car.

"He needs-"

"No, Get away from me. You're not my assistant." Baekhyun said closing the door. Yixing stood there watching the car pull off. Baekhyun really didn't need him. Yixing went home after that. He laid in the bed with Jet. That's when he got a text from Kyungsoo. Jet stared at Yixing. Yixing sat up. All this time he thought it was one-sided. Or maybe just a spell. It was real. Everything he felt with Baekhyun was real. Yixing got up but Jet grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't worry, Chanyeol will come to get you." He said rubbing his head. Jet started barking.

"Calm down," Yixing said. Jet laid back down. Yixing made his way to Baekhyun's apartment. When he walked into his large bedroom. Baekhyun was in bed. His arm over his face.

"Why are you here?" Baekhyun asked.

"I heard that you haven't been eating," Yixing said walking over.

"You don't work for me. It has nothing to do with you." Baekhyun said sitting up. One of his eyes was black the other golden.

"You need my blood. It has a lot to do with me," Yixing said smiling. Baekhyun chuckled.

"I'm sorry for giving up."

"Is this you or the job talking?" Baekhyun asked. When Yixing didn't respond, Baekhyun laid back down. Yixing pulled out the pocket knife.

"It's me. It's always been me talking. If you won't take me then it will go to waste." Yixing said cutting his hand. Baekhyun sat up. His fangs were out. They looked even more beautiful in the moonlight from the window. Yixing walked over and held his pal out. Baekhyun growl. He grabbed his wrist and started sucking. Baekhyun laid Yixing on the bed.

"Idiot. Why did you cut so deep?" He said kissing it. Yixing looked at his palm it was healed. Baekhyun started kissing Yixing roughly. Both of their shirts were tossed away and their pants followed within in mins. Baekhyun sunk his sharp teeth in Yixing's neck. Yixing wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's head. He missed this. Oh God, he missed this. He wanted to become one with Baekhyun. Baekhyun pulled away. He looked down at Yixing. Yixing ran his hand through Baekhyun's red hair.

"How can a vampire like me be so addicted to a human like you?" He asked kissing his palm.

"Just admit you have feelings for me," Yixing said. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Don't misunderstand. You are food," Baekhyun said.

"I was your assistant and food. I've been human this whole time but you trusted me with everything. Let me in. There's no reason to be alone. I want to be by your side as your assistant, friend, and lover," Yixing said. Baekhyun bit his lip. His eyes were back to golden. Yixing smiled.

"Do you know what you're saying? you are mine now and only mine," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded. he sighed as the fangs dug into his neck again. Baekhyun's hands felt hot against Yixing's skin. He wasn't a virgin but this new experience was going to change everything. Baekhyun nibbles around his nipples before making his way down. He slides Yixing's briefs off and tosses them somewhere. Baekhyun starts pumping Yixing slowly. Pre-cum already dripping. He looks up to see such a wrecked expression on Yixing's face. Baekhyun chuckles. It didn't take much to get Yixing worked up. Yixing felt Baekhyun's teeth in his thigh as he continued to jerk him off. He loved it. He wanted to feel Baekhyun bite him all over his body. Bruise him, wreck him, destroy him. Baekhyun started sucking Yixing's cock softly. His small kitten licks were cute. Yixing chuckled. He heard the click of a top and then a cool sensation sliding between his ass. Yixing looked down to see Baekhyun with a mouthful of his cock. His hips jerked. Baekhyun pushed one finger in.

"Three. I want to feel everything." He whined. Baekhyun pulled his cock out and smiled. He started fingering Yixing's hole with three fingers. Yixing started moving up and down on them. 

"Bite me," Yixing cried. Baekhyun smacked his thigh.

"Be patient. I will make you feel so good baby," Baekhyun said pulling his fingers out. Yixing whined. Baekhyun spread his legs and got in between them. Yixing got up and started sucking him off. Baekhyun grabbed his black hair and shoved him all the way down until he was gagging. Yixing pulled back and hallowed his cheeks as he continued to give pleasure to his boss. Baekhyun moaned. He bit down on his own lips drawing blood. He pulled Yixing's head back. Yixing laid back. Baekhyun pushed his legs so that he was folded. Baekhyun's eyes were red. Yixing shook as he entered him. Full. Baekhyun started fucking him harshly. Yixing grabbed the headboard. His mouth was shut. 

"I want to hear all the sounds, baby," Baekhyun said leaning down to kiss along his face. Yixing let out his sounds. Too good. Baekhyun was making him feel too good. He was hitting his spot so many times. Yixing was coming hard on his own belly. Baekhyun let his legs drop. 

"Fuck me. Please." Yixing begged. Baekhyun wrapped a hand around his throat. He looked down. Baekhyun enjoyed watching his cock disappear into Yixing's ass. Drool was falling out of Yixing's mouth. Their panting, the sounds of Baekhyun's slick cock pushing in and out of Yixing's hole was filling the room with music to their ears. Baekhyun moaned. He pulled Yixing up. Yixing held onto his shoulders.

"Ride me," Baekhyun said. Yixing pushed him down. Baekhyun laid back watching Yixing bounce up and down on his shaft. He reached out and held his hands. Baekhyun pulled him close as he sat up. Yixing's sweaty forehead was on his. He kissed him. This kiss tender. Yixing rocked his hips slowly. He could feel Baekhyun's cock twitching inside of him. Baekhyun started jerking Yixing off again never breaking the kiss. At one point Yixing stopped moving to focus on the kiss. Baekhyun smacked his ass hard. He chuckled and moved again. Baekhyun pulled away. Yixing stared at his pearly white fangs. His dark right eyes were intimidating. Baekhyun disappeared in his neck. Yixing screamed. The bite was different from before. Baekhyun laid him back down and fucked roughly into him. Yixing came hard. It felt like his body was on fire from the inside. He clawed at Baekhyun's back but the older male showed no sign of slowing down. Tears started falling down his face. Baekhyun pulled back from is the neck. Yixing's eyes started to flutter. The last thing he saw was silver eyes, and a bloody mouth staring down at him. Yixing wiped his eyes and sat up. His neck was killing him. Baekhyun was laying next to him. He kissed his lips as soon as he turned to him. Yixing smiled.

"Ready for more?" Baekhyun asked.

"I'm human and I need to rest. I work in the morning." Yixing said laughing.

"Was my blood okay?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded. He kissed and licked his neck.

"More than enough. I want you to follow the same diets as my other meals. It'll make things easier for me and you," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded. A meal. He was Baekhyun's meal.

"I will use the shower now if you don't mind. Mr.Wu has an important meeting in the morning. I should go," Yixing said removing the sheets. Baekhyun grabbed his wrist.

"Aren't you coming to work for me again?" Baekhyun said giving Yixing soft eyes. Yixing smiled and cupped his face. 

"You look like a puppy. I can't just quit. I just started. Let me finish another month and then I will come back to you,"

"Don't call me a puppy again," Baekhyun said removing his hands. Yixing started laughing.

"You're cute but you have quite the bite," Yixing said laughing at his joke. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and got out of the bed. He pulled Yixing up and helped him to the shower. Yixing climbed in letting the hot water run down his body. Baekhyun climbed in after him.

"What are you-"

"If you won't stay then I will make sure you can't walk and make it to the meeting tomorrow," Baekhyun said backing Yixing into the glass door. Vampire stamina was out of this world. Yixing wasn't sure how many rounds Baekhyun thought he could go. All Yixing remembers is passing out just as the sun came up. Yixing sat down at his desk. His ass was hurting. His hips were bruised. He can't even count the bite marks left behind. Baekhyun was an animal. Literally. Yixing winced when he had to stand back up and walk to the meeting room.

"Ahh, here he is. This is my assistant Zhang Yixing. Yixing this is my business partner, Kim Jongdae." Kris said introducing them. Jongdae shook his hand but immediately took it back. 

"I owe all my success to him. He sees things he wants and goes after it until he has it all. Brilliant businessman." Kris said. Yixing smiled and nodded. During the day Yixing would work for Kris but at night he belonged to Baekhyun. Baekhyun kissed his neck as he fucked slowly into him. Yixing was used to the routine. He would come over work on files and then Baekhyun would complain about being hungry. Yixing would let him take him anywhere in the house. Yixing was starting to get so busy that he didn't have time for Chanyeol anymore. Jet never stayed with Yixing because Yixing didn't get home until really late sometimes or Baekhyun would make him stay the night. Yixing noticed how Kris started to like him. He shut it down as politely as he could. It was pissing Baekhyun off that Yixing still worked for him. One night after feeding Baekhyun, Yixing spoke up.

"Right now-I work for Trey. I can't be with you for another few weeks. Once they are up, I am all yours. And only yours. I will make it clear that I never want to work for anyone else but you," He said. Baekhyun smiled and kissed his neck. For the first night, Baekhyun actually laid in bed with Yixing. Yixing cuddled him close. He kissed his forehead. Baekhyun pinched him.

"Don't baby me," He said looking up at him. Yixing smiled. Baekhyun pushed away. 

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"If they are stupid keep them," Baekhyun said running his hands through Yixing's hair.

"How come I haven't been turned yet? You've bitten me all up." Yixing said rubbing his head into Baekhyun's hand.

"Stop believing what you read and see on tv. You cannot be turned into a vampire you have to be born. That is why our society takes the children and raise them to be with other vampires. Hmm, I should tell you the truth. There is a way to turn into a vampire. If you are bitten by certain vampires. You can change. We disregard unnatural vampires though. After you are bitten you have three days to kill them if not you will suffer a painful slow death." Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded.

"Do you turn to ash if in the sun too long? How do you die?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun started laughing.

"The sun doesn't kill us. It basically drains us. I'm not telling to how to kill me," Baekhyun replied.

"Last one. You healed me. How?" Yixing asked.

"Venom," Baekhyun said.

"Like a snake?" He asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"Yes Did you know the Aztecs believed that vampires were the descendants of snakes. Many different religions have their own tale about it. And no I cannot talk to snakes." Baekhyun explained. Yixing sat up. This was so interesting.

"Can vemon kill?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"Every vampire's abilities are different. I can heal others can read minds. We're all different and not all vampires have abilities. We like to keep it to ourselves for protection." Yixing smiled. Baekhyun shared something personal. His ability. 

"Is it forbidden to be with a human?" Yixing asked.

"It's frowned upon. Why should we be with beings that are way below us? You guys are just blood stocks," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded and laid back down. They were back to square 1. Yixing was just a meal. They fell into this routine. Work, work at night, fuck and feed. Yixing's contract got extended a few more months. It upset Baekhyun but there was nothing he could do. Jongdae gave Yixing a weird vibe. Baekhyun told Yixing to stay away from him but there wasn't anything he could do. He had to work with the guy. Yixing got home from a long night with Baekhyun. He opened his bedroom door to find Jet sitting on his bed. All of a sudden he growled. He hadn't seen Jet in months. He must not remember him. Yixing read Chanyeol's note. He had to go on a trip so left Jet here. Suddenly, Jet started snapping at Yixing. Yixing back away. The dog was going crazy. It pounced on him. Yixing held it's mouth. The dog's slob was dripping down his face. Yixing started screaming. He lost grip of the big dog and its mouth came down to his throat. Yixing was shaking. Nothing happened. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see a naked man. A naked Jongin man. Yixing passed out.


	4. For The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

Baekhyun sat in his office chair watching Yixing's head bob between his legs. Yixing pulled Baekhyun's cock out of his mouth slowly. Baekhyun pulled him up by his arm. Yixing discarded his pants and climbed onto Baekhyun's lap. He gripped his cock and helped Baekhyun glide into him. They both groaned. Baekhyun watched Yixing bounce up and down. He pulled the younger male down by his neck and kissed his lips harshly.

"Ahhh, Baekhyun," Yixing cried as the other started thrusting into him.  Baekhyun leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Yixing's left nipple. His thumb starts to play with the other. Yixing threw his head back as Baekhyun started rotating his hips under him. Baekhyun pulled back and bit down on Yixing's neck. Yixing's eyes rolled back. Baekhyun picked him up. He tossed everything off of the desk and placed him down on it. Baekhyun pulled out only to ram back into Yixing's ass. Yixing arched his back off of the desk. Baekhyun's eyes were red. Yixing stared up watching Baekhyun fuck into him. He reached up and caressed his face. Sweat was falling down his face. He was so beautiful. Baekhyun bit down on his lip. He was close. Baekhyun's grip on Yixing's hips was so tight Yixing knew bruises would form. Baekhyun came into him. He pulled out. Yixing's legs laid there limp. They both got dressed in silence. 

"Your mind was distracted today, why?" Baekhyun asked buttoning his shirt.

"I'm tired. If you're done. I'm going to head out," Yixing said grabbing his phone and leaving. The small fight with Chanyeol earlier had Yixing's mind in a haze. The days drifted on. Yixing hopped today would be better since it was his birthday. He was wrong. Today Mr.Wu announced in front of Kris the year contract. Yixing apologized to Baekhyun but Baekhyun brushed him off. He sat at his desk staring at the blank computer. He finally started to open it. Baekhyun made his way over. Yixing smiled at the coffee mug. Baekhyun snatched it. 

"Did you like my gift?" Kris asked.

"You give presents to workers?" Baekhyun asked

"All of my workers get a birthday present," Kris replied taking the mug and giving it back to Yixing. Yixing thanked him. Baekhyun left without another word. Yixing was shocked to see texts from him later. He smiled at his phone. it was a date. Yixing couldn't wait to get home. He quickly showered. He dressed in black jeans and a black turtleneck. Baekhyun called him. He went outside to meet him. Baekhyun was dressed in black jeans and a black and white checkered sweater. He gave Baekhyun a smile and got in the car. During the show, Baekhyun kept glancing at Yixing. He was smiling and laughing. Yixing kept ranting about the show. He was so excited. Baekhyun stopped at the gift shop. Yixing was sitting on a bench outside staring at the stars. Baekhyun returned. He handed Yixing the gift box.

"Happy birthday," He said looking away. Yixing took it and opened it. Inside was a bracelet with the words fearless written on it. It was like the one the main character had.

"I could get you a real one but-" Baekhyun was cut off by a hug.

"I like it," Yixing said snapping it on. Baekhyun smiled an older man made his way over. Baekhyun glared at him. The man bowed. Yixing stared at him.

"Is he a-"

"Yes," Baekhyun said.

"It's been a long time since I've seen our own kind,"

"I'm nothing like you," Baekhyun spat. The man frowned and walked away.

"Baek, that was mean,"

"He's a created vampire. Let's go." Baekhyun said holding Yixing's hand. Yixing took a picture as Baekhyun pulled him along. They went back to Baekhyun's place. Baekhyun didn't feed on him but they had sex. Baekhyun even stayed in bed with him. Even if this was just special treatment for his birthday, Yixing soaked it in. The next day at work he was smiling ear to ear. He looked down at his bracelet. Kris noticed. The next few days were really busy for the company. Yixing couldn't see Baekhyun because he was working later than normal. Yixing stopped by Baekhyun's office but he declined him. It hurt a little but Yixing brushed it off. Baekhyun smiled as the door opened. It was another guy.

"I'm ready to go," He said kissing Baekhyun's cheek. Yixing bit the inside of his cheek. The man walked out without saying anything.

"A new meal partner? Should I write him in?" Yixing asked.

"Not yet, I'll let you know tonight," Baekhyun said leaving. Yixing worked on some papers and then called it a night. Baekhyun sat up in the bed staring at the window. He couldn't stop thinking about Yixing. Yixing had consumed his mind the whole night. During dinner and during the sex, he couldn't stop his mind from thinking about Yixing. Baekhyun left the hotel. His date that night asked if he was okay but he ignored him. He ended up at Yixing's house. Yixing sat up in the bed. Baekhyun crawled over. Yixing rubbed his eyes.

"Baekhyun? Are you hungry? I thought you had a meal tonight," He said with a yawn. His black hair was sticking out all over the place. What a sight. Baekhyun smiled.

"You can take some blood but make it quick. I have to be up early for a meeting." He said smiling. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and chuckled. His hand ran through his dark red hair. 

"I want to keep my pride as a vampire but look at me. Bending over backward for a human." Baekhyun said putting his head in his hands.

"What?" Yixing said.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Baekhyun said standing back up.

"Okay. Goodnight," Yixing said laying back down.

"Yixing, I need you to stay away from me for two weeks. Trust me," Baekhyun said before leaving. Baekhyun got back in his car. His eyes were focused on the steering wheel. It was time to admit his feelings. It went beyond having a good assistant and meal. It was about Yixing. It's always been about Yixing. He wanted to protect him, be with him, and love him. Baekhyun loved Yixing. A week flew by and Yixing tried to keep himself occupied. Baekhyun told him to trust him. So, Yixing would without a doubt. But he missed him so damn much. He decided to check Baekhyun's emails and meal schedules but everything was blank. Yixing quickly called him but his phone was no longer in service.

"Congrats Mr.Wu," Minseok said. They shook hands. 

"What's going on?" Yixing asked.

"Baekhyun resigned as CEO so his company is up for grabs and Keis will most likely get it," A worker said. Yixing felt his stomach turn. How could Baekhyun just leave his family's company? Did he hate them that much? Yixing texted his friends and they confirmed it. Yixing didn't know what to think. He finished work early and rushed to his place. He used the code.

"Baekhyun, you have-" Yixing stopped mid-sentence. The apartment was empty. Yixing collapsed. What was going on? He tried to dial Baekhyun again but he got the same message. This didn't make sense. How could he just leave everything? He was so irresponsible. All the hard work and late nights Yixing slaved for him. He threw it all away and for what? Yixing went home. His mother was out again. These days she was never home. Yixing swallowed his own pride and called Chanyeol. Chanyeol came over when he heard the pain in his voice. They sat around watching old movies and drinking. Yixing missed his best friend. Maybe it was for the best that he let Baekhyun go. It would never work. It's for the best.


	5. Oh no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Baekhyun left. Yixing buried himself in work. even if Baekhyun came back, Yixing's blood wouldn't be good in this condition. He moved out of his mother's apartment a few days ago into his own place. He was glad he had Chanyeol and they made up. Kris was being extra nice these days. Yixing closed his tab and went into Kris office. 

"Sit. You've been working way too hard. I know you wanted to go back to Baekhyun so this leave must be hard on you,"

"I'm fine," Yixing said.

"Yixing it's killing me to see you like this. You know my feelings for you are real. I would never hurt you or leave you." Kris said. Yixing felt uncomfortable. He didn't share those feelings. His heart was with Baekhyun and will always be with Baekhyun. yixing was about to decline when a familiar ringtone interrupted him. He excused himself.

"Baekhyun," Yixing said.

"This is him," Baekhyun said laughing.

"You-Where have you been?" Yixing asked.

"Come find out. Kyungsoo should be there to pick you up." Baekhyun said hanging up. Yixing smiled.

"Baekhyun is back?"

"Yes, Since I'm done with work I'm going to head out," Yixing said packing up his things. Jongdae leaned against the door shaking his head. Kris turned around glaring at him.

"Bet you wish you could make a deal for him," Jongdae said. 

"What the hell does Baekhyun have that I don't?" Kris said.

"Yixing's heart," Jongdae said laughing. Yixing swung open the door to the new apartment. Kyungsoo was right behind him. Baekhyun was sitting on a beanbag. Yixing walked over. Kyungsoo left. Baekhyun stood up. The view of the city was beautiful. The big glass windows showed everything. Baekhyun stood next to him looking down.

"What is this?"

"My company. I own the building. " Baekhyun stated.

"I was really worried about you," Yixing said.

"Yeah, that's what Kyungsoo told me," Baekhyun said kissing Yixing's neck. They started kissing until they were both on the floor naked. Baekhyun was already pushing inside of him. Baekhyun bit down on his lip. Yixing wanted to bond with him. He wanted Baekhyun to make him his. He wanted Baekhyun to be his. Baekhyun's strokes were slow. He bent down to kiss Yixing. They laced their fingers together. Baekhyun didn't take any blood until a few rounds later when Yixing could barely utter a single word from all the screaming. His throat was hoarse. Baekhyun explained his plan. he's been working on starting his own company for a while. His cell phone started to ring. It was a facetime. Yixing laid there almost lifelessly. He was so sore. He heard Sehun's voice. He peeked up and what he saw made him choke. Sehun's tail was green and flipping up behind him.

"He's a mermaid. For 6 months he becomes a mermaid. He's half." Baekhyun explained. 

"Merman!" Sehun corrected. He waved his beautiful tail at Yixing.

"So beautiful," Yixing said sitting up. Baekhyun pushed him back down. Yixing laid there. There are so many things Yixing didn't know about the world. Now he wanted to know everything. Baekhyun hung up the phone.

"He wants me to visit him. he smells like fish all the time so I declined." Baekhyun said cuddling up to Yixing. Yixing loved when Baekhyun softened up. He liked being cuddled no matter how tough he tried to be. Baekhyun continued to tell Yixing about his plan.

"I guess I will be back to night duties," Yixing said pulling the sheets up.

"What are you talking about? You're moving with me," Baekhyun said looking up at him.

"I can't quit right now," Yixing said laughing. Baekhyun's face was stern.

"Yes,"

"No," Yixing replied. Baekhyun sat up.

"I'll change your mind then," Baekhyun said. His eyes flashed gold. Yixing screamed into a pillow. It was a very long night for Yixing. He limped into work. He had to wear a turtleneck to cover all the hickies and bite marks Baekhyun left. And that was just his neck. His whole body was covered in more. Yixing sat down slowly. His ass hurt the most. There is such a thing as too much sex. Kris called Yixing into the office. Yixing told him he was putting his two weeks in. Kris didn't take it very lightly. He was pissed and ranted about being associated with Baekhyun while he worked for Kris was bad. Yixing apologized. Kyungsoo came to pick up Yixing. Baekhyun was looking through papers.

"Why are you so late?" He asked without looking up.

"Kris kept me late," Yixing said. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He got up and grabbed his keys.

"I need to feed. If I keep feeding on you, you will die," Baekhyun said leaving. Yixing sat down looking at the papers. He sat there thinking about Baekhyun with other meals. Sharing that special feeling with other humans. Yixing wanted to be his one and only. He started to rethink his feelings. Was it always going to be like this? Yixing can't keep this up. Baekhyun came back. They sat there quietly working. 

"We need to talk," Yixing said.

"Go on," Baekhyun replied.

"I can't keep sneaking around working for you. Kris knows. So from now on, I will take my half of the work home. If you need blood you can call me over."

"Whatever, I don't care about human problems can't hurt my pride. You'll keep coming," Baekhyun said writing something down.

"I don't want to be the reason you lose your pride," Yixing whispered standing up and getting his things. He was waiting at the bus stop when a pink hair guy smiled at him. Yixing gave him a smile back.

"I love the bracelet," He said. Yixing nodded. He looked down the street to see if the bus was coming. Yixing turned to ask the time but the guy was gone. Weird. The next day Baekhyun came into the office. Yixing shook his head. Baekhyun never comes for something good. Yixing followed him in. Kris hung up the phone.

"Let's get to the point. I heard my relationship with Yixing has caused problems with you. He is still my assistant. Even after leaving my side he was still helping me," Baekhyun said leaning on the back of the chair. 

"Really?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. Yixing knows my disease with sunlight. He understands my work ethic. It would be hard to find someone who understands both and is willing to always go the extra mile. Yixing is an outstanding worker and that is the reason I asked him to keep working for me. He is irreplaceable," Baekhyun explained. Yixing smiled.

"I understand. Did you come here to take him back?" Kris asked.

"I do want him back but I want that to be his choice,"

"Yixing?"

"I love everyone here but I belong with Baekhyun," Yixing said.

"Very well. I can't let you leave until this place has a solid ground for the workers to stand on when you leave." Kris said standing up and shaking Yixing's hand. He smiled. Baekhyun waited outside.

"Thanks for those nice things you said about me,"

"Humans fall for anything. I enjoy watching them eat out my hands." Baekhyun said walking to the elevator. 

"Do I want to have you back? You never left me," Baekhyun said pushing the button. Yixing smiled. He walked into the elevator. Baekhyun turned around and placed a sweet kiss on his face. 

"You wanted to bond with me right?" He whispered. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun backed away and smiled. Yixing's heart was racing. Baekhyun was going to bond himself to Yixing. Kris made Yixing stay later than usual. he was probably upset. Yixing rushed out of the building he couldn't wait to see Baekhyun. He sat at the bus stop. A gust of wind blew by. Yixing smelled something sweet. his eyes got heavy.

"So sleep," Yixing whispered before a figure appeared in front of him. The next morning Baekhyun was outside of Yixing's apartment. he was about to knock on the door. Yixing didn't call or text him last night. The door opened.

"Oh hello," Yixing said cheerfully. 

"Why didn't you call me?" Baekhyun asked.

"Are you the new neighbor? I don't think we've ever met," Yixing said laughing. Baekhyun took a step back. It was Yixing. It was his Yixing. He could see his mark he left on Yixing. The mark of his bond. It wasn't completed so the color was light. Yixing stared at him.

"I need to get to work," Yixing said walking away from him. Baekhyun punched the door. They messed with him for the last time!


End file.
